


Wake-Up Call

by ViktuuriSakurai



Category: AFI
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Depression, Domestic Violence, Drama, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, References to Suicide, Romance, Slash, Suicide, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktuuriSakurai/pseuds/ViktuuriSakurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam didn't handle Davey's pregnancy maturely. How will he act when Jade falls pregnant? Will he lose his second chance at fatherhood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-Up Call

Disclaimer: I do not own AFI. This never happened. I make no money and mean no harm from writing this. 

Chapter warnings: Death, Mpreg, Slash, Domestic Abuse

**XXXXXX**

Adam Carson was a twenty-nine-year-old man with the money and the power, in his opinion, to do anything he wished.

He grew-up in a good family environment. He managed to get through school without any hiccups. He ended up bagging himself a well-pain job. And he even met a charming man who went by the name of “Davey Havok”.

Davey Havok, whose name on his official papers was David Marchand, was a twenty-six-year-old barman- Which is how Davey and Adam met.

**XXXXXX**

“Heh…” Davey smirked. They had just finished having sex for the third time that day. They had been together for three years.

Davey’s long, dark hair was a tangled mess which was spread across the pillows.

Adam, who was on top of Davey, slid up a bit, spreading Davey’s satisfaction over both of their stomachs.

“Adam…” Davey said sleepily. “I feel disgusting. But, I don’t care. Hold me so I can sleep.”

“Yes sir.” Adam let Davey lean on his chest and sleep. It wasn’t long before Adam fell asleep.

**XXXXXX**

_A month and a half later…_

“Davey… Davey!” Adam called, but he was getting no answer.

He travelled upstairs, the last place that he had seen his lover. As he checked their bedroom, he heard Davey rustling around in the bathroom.

As Adam was about to open the door, Davey had already done it.

“Oh...” Davey seemed a bit shocked, but it quickly passed when he smelt food. “So, I’m guessing breakfast is ready? Let’s go.” And he shot down the stairs.

Vegan Pancakes and fruit was their breakfast, as made by Adam.

“Hey, Adam. I’m going to go and see the Doctor today, while you’re at work.”

“Good.” Adam mumbles while he still had his mouth full.

“My God, Adam! Didn’t your mother ever teach you not eat with your mouth full?”

“Whatever.” He done it again, smiling.

**XXXXXX**

Adam had left for work a couple of hours ago.

Davey was waiting to be seen by Dr. Stopholese. He had only been waiting for about five minutes when he was called in.

“So, David, what can I do for you today?”

“It happened a couple of weeks ago.” He began to explain. “It started with just feeling a bit sick, then I was sick and I couldn’t keep breakfast down. But, now I eat more of it then I usually do.”

Dr. Stopholese had been brief writing down what Davey had been saying. “Is there anything else that has been happening? Sensitive to smell? Funny taste? Pa-“

“Now that you mention it, food tastes a bit... Uhm... Metally... And believe me it has nothing to do with my lover’s food.”

“Of course not. This has nothing to do with your boyfriend’s cooking skills. If you wouldn’t mind,” The Doctor asked, “Could you just pee in this cup and then come back with your shirt off so I can examine you.” He handed Davey plastic cup.

When Davey came back, he stripped off his shirt and laid down on the examination table.

Dr. Stopholese used the stethoscope to hear Davey’s heart. He felt the other man’s abdomen with his hands. He told Davey to put his shirt back on and stand up on the weighing scales.

“You seemed to have put on a couple of pounds. What I’m going to do is test your urine and phone you before seven tonight with the results.

**XXXXXX**

Several hours passed and Davey had been sitting by the phone waiting for the Doctor to call. Adam would be home in a couple of hours and he wanted the phone call before his tall lover got home.

Just as he thought that; the phone rang.

“Mr. Marchand, I have your results and whether you like it or not, you are nearly two months pregnant.” And with that, the line went dead.

**XXXXXX**

When Adam came home, all the lights were off. The thing that caught his attention was the flickering glow coming from the kitchen.

Inside, when he pushed the door open, was Davey. He has set out the table with two candles and matching plates and dinner appliances. They sat down to eat not long after.

“Adam, the Doctor phoned me with the results a little while before you got in.”

“Right...” Adam carried on eating.

“He said that I’m nearly two months pregnant.”

Silence.

Davey never liked silence. “Adam... What do you think?”

“About what?” His tone of voice showed very clearly that he was not happy about the news.

“What do you mean “About what”? About the fact that you’re going to become a father!”

“No, I’m not. You’re not going to keep it.” He said like it was the simplest thing.

“What?” Davey was shocked. How could Adam say that he wanted to abort their baby? “It’s our baby! We made it!” Davey got up from his sit and moved round towards his lover and gripped his work shirt. “Adam, please! I know you’re not a fan of babies or children. But, this one will be different! This one will be ours. A little person that we made. Please... Just give it a chance.”

“Whatever...” Adam pushed Davey’s hands off of him and left the room.

**XXXXXX**

_A month later..._

Hearing the door, Adam left his comfortable position on the sofa to answer the door only to find Hunter standing there with a bag full of canned beer. _Great._

Making sure that Hunter was settled in the living room, he walked into the kitchen to see what Davey was up to.

The pregnant man, who was mow coming up to his fourth month, was sitting at the table, writing.

“Hey, Bitch. What are you writing? “Not waiting for an answer, Adam swiped the bit of paper from under Davey’s arm. “What the fuck is this?” He said in a patronizing tone.

“What the _fuck_ does it look like?” Davey argued back in the same tone.

_Slap_

“Don’t get rude to me!” A ripping sound was heard as Adam tore up the sheet of paper Davey was writing on. “I told you! You’re not keeping it. When will you get that through your thick skull!?” And with that, Adam went back to his guest, Leaving Davey to hold his hot cheek.

**XXXXXX**

_Three months later..._

“What the fuck did you do that for?” Davey yelled. It was obvious Davey was pregnant, he was a couple of days away from being seven months gone.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t be watching programs on parenting tips when I’ve told you this a thousand fucking times; you are not keeping the fucking thing!”

“Well, don’t expect me to clean the mess you fucking made.”

“You want to have it, yet you won’t clean up mess?”

“ _Our_ baby is not going to push the TV off the stand to purposely smash it!”

This argument had lasted over two hours and there was no sign of it finishing. It’s been like this, the arguments, since the day that Davey found out he was pregnant. And the arguments were just getting worse. So was Adam, he had never laid a hand on Davey before, and now he does. Everyday.

“Whatever, Davey. Why don’t you do your “motherly instincts” and wash-up or something.” Adam didn’t care anymore.

“I’m sorry, Adam.” Davey said sadly. “But, you’ll have to do your own washing-up after tonight. In fact, you’ll have to do your own everything. Because I just can’t take it anymore.”

“So... Are you trying to say that you’re leaving me? Who would have you?” Adam laughed.

“Heh... No-one, probably. After what you’ve done to me, I don’t think I would ever trust another man again.” Davey walked over to the set of draws that were placed near the bed and pulled out an object; which Adam had a faint idea of what it might be.

“See, Adam. I was so excited when I found out that we were going to be a family. And, even though you don’t like kids, I thought you would warm to _our_ one. But, after what you’ve been putting me though, I don’t want to bring a baby into that, and I’m not going to trust another man with my baby. So...” Davey paused to raise the shiny object. “There’s only one other choice. I’m sorry that neither of us is going to see what we created. But, at least I can keep him safe from you. I love you, Adam.” And with that, Davey pulled the trigger.

**XXXXXX**

The annoying tone of his phone ringing woke him up. “Fuck sake...” Hunter mumbles, but answered the phone anyway. “What the fuck do you want at... “He moved the phone away from him to look at the time: 3.29AM. “Half fucking three!”

“I need you come over. It’s... an emergency.” Adam hung up.

It only took just over twenty minutes for Hunter to get to Adam’s house which would usually be a forty minute drive. But, Hunter was worried and he didn’t care that he could get a ticket for speeding.

When Hunter got there, he used the spare key that he never used to rush inside his best friend’s house. Not seeing him downstairs, his next try was the bedroom. He found Adam sitting outside, with his knees up by his chest, leaning against the door.

“You need to call the police and tell them he was already like that when we came back.”

Hunter was confused. He was never a man who was easily confused. But, when he was, he was quite stupid.

Opening the bedroom door and stepping over Adam; Hunter wished he hadn’t.

Seeing Davey, a pregnant Davey to top it off, lying still on the floor with blood draining from his skull was something Hunter thought would never happen or never thought he would have to see.

“He was already like that when we came back...” Adam repeated.

Hunter quickly closed to the door and phoned the police, telling Adam’s story.

**XXXXXX**

A week and a half went very slowly for Adam. He had to call Davey’s parents, who came down for their son’s and their grandson’s funeral.

After the tragic ceremony, Hunter didn’t hear from Adam until he drove passed and saw a white van parked in Adam’s drive. Hunter stepped out of his car and into Adam’s house.

Everything in Adam’s living room was boxed-up. And in the kitchen. The Blonde-haired man found his friend upstairs, packing clothes into boxes.

“And just where do you think you’re going?” Hunter questioned like parents question their children.

“Ukiah...” He continued on packing. “And you should come with me...”

“Because... If I stay here, people know. They know that he was pregnant and that he killed himself. Come back to Ukiah with me, as a friend. I mean, it’s fine if you want to stay here, but.. We moved to Lincoln together... I just thought we could move back to Ukiah together...”

Hunter sighed.


End file.
